Interruptions, Fairy Tales and Forever
by 88Ashley88
Summary: And I wouldn't change a thing I'd walk right back through the rain. Back to every broken heart On the day that it was breaking. And I'd relive all the years. And be thankful for the tears, I've cried with every stumbled step that led to you and got me here. ONE SHOT based off Linstead in the crossover


**Hey guys! I'm currently working on a multi length chapter that's completely different from anything I've ever tried to write before, and I hope to have the first chapter up tomorrow. But in the meantime, I got inspired from that HOT AF undercover makeout session Linstead had in the crossover.**

 **And with the encouragement of some of my favorite girls on Twitter and some serious toning down to make this an acceptable "T" I came up with this.**

 **I hope that you like it and the end is a moderate to strong T. So, if that's not your thing feel free to skip over that part.**

 **I don't own anything related to NBC Chicago PD**

 **000000000000000000000**

Erin stood staring in awe at the scene in front of her, the living room is decorated with strings of twinkle lights, bathing the spacious living room in a soft, romantic glow, a blanket is laid out on the floor, along with a picnic basket. She didn't think she could love Jay more for doing all of this, giving his hand a gentle squeeze she unconsciously pulled his body closer to her own, a wide smile firmly spread across her face, "I can't believe you did all of this Jay." Erin's breath catches as she saw his intense gaze, the bright blue-green pools of his eyes shining even in the dim light of the cabin, "I'm glad you like it Er."

Moving to wrap her arms around his neck, she takes a moment to breathe in his scent, just enjoying being close to him like this, it's the most wonderful feeling. Jay wraps his arms around her waist, holding her more tightly against him, "Thank you Jay."

Pulling away slightly, his lips teasingly close to her mouth as he whispers softly, "You're welcome Babe," leaning in, his warm lips press lightly against her own, Erin feels herself melt into the kiss, moaning low in her throat as their tongues meet. Kissing languidly for a few moments, Erin can't help but think that this was definitely worth the wait when Jay told her he had a surprise for her after work.

Breaking the kiss, both of them gasp for air, Erin tilts her head to the side, biting her lip as Jay begins placing slow tortuous kisses along her jaw, lingering on her neck as he begins unbuttoning her jacket, slipping it from her shoulders. Erin grips his firm biceps through the soft material of his shirt, just his small touches sending a anticipatory rush of warmth to her core. A small moan escapes her lips as he lightly caresses the bare skin of her arms, all the while still kissing a slow trail of fire along her neck and collarbone.

He softly kisses the corner of her mouth, his eyes dark with desire as he motions for them to sit on the blanket, Erin eagerly complies with his silent request, kicking off her shoes as she went, They both kneel down facing each other. Erin's smiles as she thinks of the very first time they ever had a night together. The night she started working for the Task Force, Jay smiles knowingly, as if reading her thoughts, and Erin almost melts as he reaches out to tuck some of her wayward hair behind her ear. His light touch makes electricity pulse through her, the way it always does when he's around, She's never felt this way with anyone, so free, so alive.

"I love you Jay," the words fall effortlessly from her lips, coming out in a small whisper, just loud enough for Jay to hear, and the way his eyes shine with such awe make her fall in love with him all over again, "I know Er, and I love you."

Snaking her hand down from his cheek,she fingered the top button of his shirt, enjoying the feel of his firm chest under her fingers as she slips open each button. Reaching for his belt, Erin smiled against his lips as he moans in anticipation, finally managing to undo the offending item, and loosen his shirt from his pants, Erin roughly strips the belt away from his body. She leans closer to him, tracing her tongue over the salty flesh of his neck as she slips the shirt from his shoulders, and drop it onto the floor. Placing light kisses along his collarbone, she can't help but grin as she hears his breath begin to quicken in response, silently enjoying fact that she can affect him so easily.

Tracing a finger idly down the planes of his taut stomach, Erin stops to smooth her fingers over the line of hair just below his navel, he moans throatily, his head lolling back as she continues with her downward exploration, "Mmm, Er, stop." Erin's gaze looks at him questioningly, wondering why he wants her to stop.

"I know you're in a rush to have your wicked way with me," Jay teases as Erin gives him a mischievous grin in reply, "But, we do have all night."

The little tryst ends prematurely, and they're forced to pull apart as a bedroom door slowly creaks open, "Mommy?, Daddy?" the small voice of Savannah, their two year old daughter, fills the small living room. Jay stares down at Erin, looking as frustrated at the interruption as Erin felt.

"Some things never change, eh Babe?" A knowing grin spreads across her face, as much as she loves her sweet baby girl, she just really wanted a night of raw and passionate romance with her boyfriend.

Erin and Jay move to sit up on the floor and Erin's grin grows wider as Savannah reaches her arms up to Jay.

She could almost be a carbon copy of him, the same clear blue-green eyes, twinkling with mischief, unruly dark chocolate ringlets, the main difference is her shy half smile and pouty lips, that Jay says remind him of Erin. Jay lifts her up onto lap, Mr Bear, the ratty old toy that was a gift from Hank when she was born, and the one thing she insists on taking everywhere clutched firmly in her small fist.

"Why are you still awake?," Jay asked as he placed a kiss on Savannah's head as she nestles her small body against Jay's chest, burying her tear streaked face into his neck as he rubs soothing circles on her back.

"What's wrong baby?" Erin enquires tiredly, as she pulls herself up into a sitting position, wondering what's got her daughter so upset at this time of the night.

She lifts her face from her Daddy's neck, her wide blue eyes shining with tears as she softly hiccups, "Scar'd...wain' too woud."

Jay and Erin look over at the window both somehow noticing the storm that was raging outside of the windows

Jay chuckles softly, "Hey, you're safe now Savannah," she smiles shyly as Jay leans in to kiss her forehead, "Do you want to snuggle with your Mom and I?" She nods her head in approval, and moves to lay in between Jay and Erin, cuddling Mr Bear close and sucking her thumb, Erin stokes her soft hair and lean in to place a kiss on her forehead.

Jay and Erin snuggle back down into the comfort of the blankets on the floor, a much calmer Savannah settled between them.

Erin catches Jay's eye as he stares wonderingly at their daughter, almost as if he can't believe they're here, and after five years of being with him, there's nowhere else she'd rather be.

Erin reaches her hand over and entwines their fingers, smiling as he lifts her hand to his lips, and places a light kiss on her knuckles.

"Daddy,story," Savannah's small request makes Erin's heart flutter, and she feels the tears well in her eyes in awe of the love that she felt for the little girl laying next to her...and the man that had given her such a priceless gift.

"Which one do you want me tell Vanna Bear?" Jay asks as he brushes Savannah's dark locks out of her face.

The toddler scrunches her face up in concentration, and Erin know without hesitation which one she'll choose, "Story Bout' Mommy."

Smiling, Jay lays onto his back,his and Erin's hands still entwined as he begins reciting the story.

"Once upon a time there was this beautiful girl named Erin. And she was the fairest princess in all the land. SO pretty in fact that all the princes in all the land wanted to be by her side. But Princess Erin's dad, the grouchy old leader of the land, Grandpa Hank was old, and so very, very grumpy..."

"Jay!" Erin interrupted.

"I'm telling it like it happened" Jay said "No interruptions during storytime"

"No wuptions, mommy" Savannah's sweet voice added.

"Anyways" Jay added as he pulled the blankets up over him, Erin and Savannah.

"...The grumpy old Grandpa Hank met the most handsome Prince in all of the land. A prince who was funny, strong, kind, charming...and the prince's name was Jay. And as soon as the handsome prince saw the beautiful princess...he was in love from the start. And he knew in his heart that the princess would one day be his forever. And the prince and princess fell in love, but the Grumpy Grandpa Hank found out and the prince and princess had to go away from each other. Even though they both loved each other so very much. Then one day, the princess' friend, the maiden Nadia flew up to the angels and the beautiful princess was so sad. And that made the prince so sad. But you know what?" Jay asked.

"What?" Savannah asked as she looked up at her father.

"The prince saved the princess. He made the princess believe that she was worth so much more than all the bad people of the town were trying to tell her that she was. He showed the princess what true love's kiss was and you know what happened because of True Love's kiss?"

"Me!" Savannah said proudly. "I wike dat part"

"Daddy likes that part too..." Jay added.

"Jay!" Erin's voice rang out into the dark room.

 **0000000000000000000**

Erin walked out of Molly's as she ended her call with Hank. She enjoyed nights out with Jay, but she found herself missing her sweet baby girl. Somewhere along the way, she'd become one of "Those" moms. The kind she never thought she'd be, but she wouldn't have it any other way.

Savannah was quite the surprise and even though Jay and Erin weren't prepared for her in the least, she'd become the center and the light of their lives.

All thanks to a conversation about a flat screen TV that Jay never did get his way on and a confession of the man she loved, loving her right back.

"Erin!" A slightly drunk Kim's voice caused her to turn around and watch as Kim followed her out of Molly's

"Having fun?" Erin questioned with a laugh, as her eyes looked past Kim, to her boyfriend and quickly scanned the broad form of Jay, trying to ignore the bolt that shot through her body.

"I'm having a great time!" She cried, bringing the beer bottle she held in her hand to her lips, "You and Jay have to stay! We're celebrating...remember?"

Erin nodded and looked down at her watch. They were indeed celebrating Atwater's 30th birthday, and as much as she loved Kevin like a brother, she was most definitely ready to go home and be in her own bed

Erin's ears perked up, "Sorry Kim, maybe next weekend"

Jay walked past Kim and moved to his girlfriend and wrapped his arm around Erin's shoulder "We'll do something next weekend You, me, Erin and Ruzek"

Kim sighed and looked down at the ground "You guys always say that and we never do. You're boring old parents now. I may as well just go hang out with Platt"

Erin and Jay shared a laugh as Erin looked down at her watch "Yeah, good luck with that. And thanks for the guilt trip"

Kim shrugged her shoulders "You know I'm just teasing. I couldn't love that kid more if she was my own"

Jay looked down at Erin and back at Kim "Well, wish we could stay. But the boring parents have to go relieve our sitter"

"You know that Hank would watch that baby all night" Kim said.

"Goodnight, Kim" Erin laughed with a roll of her eyes and moved to embrace her best friend.

"You two are dorks." Kim pouted as she wrapped her arms around Erin.

"So you've said" Erin laughed.

Jay leaned over and gave Kim a hug. "Are you sure Adam is going to get you home safe?"

Jay looked past Kim and into Molly's where Adam was standing talking to the birthday boy.

Even though Adam was his best friend, he wasn't a fan of the way that Adam treated Kim. The two had been so on and off over the last two years and Jay silently thanked whoever was listening that he and Erin had more stability than that.

"I'll be ok" Kim assured as she looked back and smiled when she saw Adam turn and look at her through the windows and return her smile.

"Alright" Jay said as he moved back and pulled Erin to him.

"Text me and let me know that you made it home" Erin said as she and Jay started to walk to the car.

"I will" Kim assured as she walked back into Molly's as Jay and Erin walked to their car.

"I'm parked over here." Jay said, leading the way to the spot the 300 was settled in.

"Hank's going to be pissed that we even took this car. We're only supposed to use it for work" Erin said, laughing as she slid into the cool leather seats.

His eyes narrowed on hers, "He's not going to care. And I believe I wasn't the one that said. Let's leave Hank the car because the car seat is in it. Just in case of an emergency. What other car are we going to take? You weren't a fan of the idea of taking my mortorcycle"

"Oh you mean your pre-midlife crisis crotch rocket?." She teased, loving the spark that radiatated off of him.

"You're walking a thin line here Erin."

She fumed and playfully swatted him on the arm.

He sped along the back roads of Chicago, heading towards home.

"What the hell?" Jay cursed as he felt the motor of the 300 stall to a halt. Glancing out of the corner of his eye, he saw Erin's left eyebrow arch perfectly. Shaking his head, he turned the key in attempt to get the motor turned over.

He watched as she opened her mouth to spout off some smart ass comment, but cut her off, "I'd choose my words wisely if I were you. The sleeping on the couch goes both ways, ya know"

He shoved the door open and walked around to the front of the car, before opening the hood, he smirked at Erin.

She felt a zing through her body that caused her insides to curl up with desire.

Slipping out of his open door she approached him, "What's the damage?"

"Looks like the alternator." He mumbled.

"Didn't the city just have that fixed?" She exclaimed, wrapping her winter coat around her frame tightly.

He saw her shiver and took off his jacket, offering it to her, "You might want to stay warm. It could be awhile before I get a tow truck." He pulled out a cell phone from the jacket pocket and made a phone call.

She felt dizzy as his scent enveloped her. Closing her eyes she inhaled deeply, never wanting to forget that scent and hoping she'd remember it the rest of her life.

"One hour or so." He said, ending the call, "We should wait in the car where it's warmer." He suggested, gesturing to the car.

"Good idea." She scrambled into the car, pulling her legs up on the seat, hugging them to her chest for warmth.

"Got any games?" She asked after a period of silence.

He smiled looking over at her, "I'm not three Erin."

She laughed, "We're gonna be here awhile. We have to entertain ourselves somehow, ass." She stated.

He mocked hurt, "You don't think I'm entertaining?"

She laughed even more, "Not in the least."

"You wound me Erin"

"You're an idiot." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Did you use to roll your eyes at Bunny like that?." He whispered, a grin unable to keep hidden.

"That's it." She laughed, closing the distance between them, throwing her weight on him, pinching his flesh.

He caught her hands and did his best to pin them behind her back, which was hard as she squirmed.

She ended up on her back, his body on top of hers. Her breath caught in her throat as his hardness met her softness, sending electricity jolting through her body. She knew he felt the same thing when he tensed.

Neither dared moved, unsure of what they felt at that moment.

Finally, Jay spoke.

"Er." He whispered.

Bringing her eyes up to meet his, she gasped at the blantant desire she found looming in the bright oras.

She shivered as she felt his lips brush across hers. His hands tightened at her waist as the next kiss became firmer. His tongue traced the outline of hers, the velvet texture sent friction sprialing down her spine, making her insides turn to jelly.

"Jay." She whispered.

"Yeah Er?" He asked, his lips trailing down her jawline. He met her eyes, seeing the questions, but only shook his head, "Just go with it." He urged bringing his lips back to hers.

She let go at those words. Her hands came up and tangled in his locks, threading through the short thick hair, holding his head to hers. She trembled as she felt his cold hands slip underneath her top and inch up to her full breasts.

His lips left hers, making a path to her neck. He nipped on the flesh there, causing her insides to draw up tightly, like a string on a bow. She felt dangerously close to breaking.

The sensations he was provoking from her were dizzing. She thought she'd never feel this way again... and here he was. His lips on her skin, his hands massaging her breasts.

She arched up against him, "Make Love to me Jay." She breathed.

Bringing his eyes up to hers, he nodded his head, kissing her lips against.

Tongues tangled and body parts wrapped around one another as the kisses grew deeper and hotter. The urge growing with every passing second.

Her hands snaked down between their bodies and felt him hardened in her hands. Feeling the buldge thicken in her hands caused her own desire to climb higher heights.

Unzipping his jeans, she slipped her hand in and felt the soft skin. She slowly manipulating him with her hand, stroking him like she knew he loved.

His hands shoved her shirt open, and kissed her breasts, his tongue swirling around her nipples, causing them to grow achingly hard.

"Jay. Please." She begged, grinding her hips against his pelvis.

Jay placed Erin gently on the backseat of the 300. Looking down into her eyes, he saw her need for him, her love for him. The need to be connected in a way they hadn't been in over a week.

Erin closed her eyes as Jay's finger ran along her cheek, and down to her mouth, running it over her bottom lip. Bringing her hand up to his wrist, she darted her tongue out, and licked his finger, before pulling it into her mouth. Opening her eyes to look at his, she watched as they turned a deeper shade of blue as his desire for her intensified.

Growling low in his throat as her warm mouth sucked gently on his finger, he brought his other hand to her hip. Pulling her flush against his body again, he rotated his hips against hers, so she could feel his arousal for her. Pulling his finger from her mouth when he heard her moan, he lowered his lips to hers. Plunging his tongue into the recesses of her mouth. She tasted sweeter then anything he'd ever tasted in his life. Better then any fruit or sweet you could ever have.

As Jay tangled his fingers into her hair, Erin ran her hands down his back before she cupped his ass, and rubbed herself up against him. His moan of pleasure was lost in her mouth as they continued to kiss passionately. Tugging his shirt out of his pants, she pulled it up his body letting her fingers graze his hot flesh as they moved upwards.

Releasing the hold his hands had on her hair, he lifted his arms above his head letting her take his shirt off. His body trembled slightly when her mouth descended to his chest. Placing open mouth kisses from his collarbone to his nipple. Licking it, before biting on it gently.

"Oh Er." Needing to feel her heated skin against his, he worked on the buttons of her shirt. One by one moving from top to bottom, he pulled it out of her dress slacks. Sliding his hands up her sides, he swept over the stiff peaks of her breasts before unfastening the clasp to her bra. Moving his hands higher, he pushed her shirt and bra over her shoulders, down her back and her arms.

As Erin moved up from his chest she continued to place opened mouthed kisses on his heated skin. They moaned together when their heated skin came in contact. Rising on her tiptoes, Erin met his mouth with another ardent kiss. Running her tongue along his teeth and the roof of his mouth.

Caressing the soft skin of her back, he lowered his hands to the zipper on the back of her slacks. Pulling it down, he pushed her pants and thong down her hips. He growled softly as her hand ran along his throbbing length through is pants. Whispering in her ear, he could hear her breath coming out in short pants. "Lay back babe. I'm going to show you how much I love you"

Lying back on the backseat, she rested her head against the cool seat and watched as Jay removed his belt and then his pants. Licking her lips when she saw his body before her. He had the most beautiful body she'd ever seen before. Broad shoulders, muscular chest, and tight stomach. She loved the feel of his stomach muscles constricting when he would move in and out of her. His strong arms holding her.

Moving on the backseat with her, he placed one of his legs in between hers, and moaned into her neck when he felt her heat and dampness against his thigh. Kissing her neck, he moved up along her cheek till he reached her eyes. Laying a gentle kiss on each eyelid, he moved to her nose, and then to her lips. "Do you know how much I love you?"

Erin's only reply was a soft moan when his finger swept over her breast. They ached for his touch, for his mouth.

"Do you Er? Do you know how much you mean to me? How I'd do anything in the world for you? How much I love you for giving me the best damn gift you could've given me? Our daughter. God, I'm so in love with you"

Kissing down her chin, he licked along her neck again, biting down gently.

A small cry escaped her lips as he moved down her body. This was sweet torture for her. God she missed his kiss, his touch. She didn't know how she had gone through life before without him. He conjured up so many emotions and sensations within her. The way he loved her body, she felt like she was in heaven.

"Please Jay?" She begged. Her body screamed for the release that only he could give her.

Placing her hands on either side of his face, she pulled his mouth to hers. Moaning into it when she tasted herself on his tongue. She could feel his arousal pressed into her thigh, and shifted slightly to rub against it. His growl vibrated against her tongue as they kissed. Pushing on his shoulders, she turned with him as he lay on his back. Raising to her knees a little as she moved, her slick folds ran along his length.

"Er!" He closed his eyes as she continued her journey down his body. Bringing his hands to her shoulders, he ran them up till he reached her hair. Tangling his fingers in the silky strands. "Oh Fuck Er." Her tongue ran along his length.

"Erin…. Baby, if you don't stop…. I'm….. I'm not gonna last."

Erin moved back up to Jay and kissed him. Their tongues danced together, as she moved to straddle him once again. Placing her hands on his chest, she pulled back from his mouth, and locked eyes with him as she lowered herself on him.

Grabbing her hips as they sighed in unison, he held her still for a minute. Taking in the glorious feel of her surrounding him. He had missed this so much. He was home, and he never wanted to leave her. As he looked into her eyes, she began rocking her hips against him. Sliding up and down his length. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever met, inside and out, and there was no way he could ever lose her. He wanted Miss Erin Lindsay, love of his life, mother to his daughter to become Mrs. Jay Halstead.

He wanted her as his wife, as his partner, as the mother of his children. As his everything.

Placing her hands on his thighs, she threw her head back as she rode him faster. She felt his hands slide up her body, and cup her breasts as they moved above him. Her orgasm started at her center, and spread throughout her body. Tiny explosions working their way back to her core.

"Oh God! Jay!"

Sliding his hands down her body, he grasped her hips, as he gritted his teeth. He could feel himself reaching the edge, and all it took to send him over the edge was her walls gripping him as her own orgasm hit.

Pulling Erin on top of him, he claimed her mouth with his. Plunging his tongue in, he kissed her passionately.

God he loved her.

So very, very much.

Releasing his mouth, Erin rested her forehead against his. "I love you." She whispered as she closed her eyes. She was tired; her body was spent from not making love like this in over a month.

Moving his hands up her back he hugged her too him. "I love you more."

Erin giggled, as she sat back so she could look at him. "You love me more?" She smiled at him playfully. She watched as his eyes got serious and his hand came up to caress her cheek.

"Marry me?" Jay felt Erin's body tense over his, as her eyes grew wide.

"Wha…. What?"

"Marry me?" He held his breath and watched as she closed her eyes.

Jay took the opportunity to reach beside him for his jacket to grab the small black velvet box he'd been carrying around for the last six months and he watched as Erin's hazel eyes, now clouded with tears looked at him.

"Erin, I am so deeply in love with you. The kind of love that I didn't even think existed. The kind of love I've waited my entire life for. You and Savannah are the best things in my life and I want to make it as official as it could ever be. I want you to be my wife. I want forever with you, baby. And if you're down..please just say you're down" Jay's blue-green eyes searched Erin's as he gave her a small smile as he teased back to the day that they'd had a different type of "all in" conversation a few short years ago.

"I'm down" Erin said as a single tear slid down her cheek. "I love you...so much"

Jay smiled up at her and leaned up to kiss her just as the tear slid down Erin's cheek and onto his bare chest.

Erin pulled back from the kiss as Jay slipped the ring on her finger and she smiled as she looked at it.

And in that moment, just like the night Savannah was born, she knew her life was only going to get better.

Finally, she had everything she'd ever wanted. And a love so pure and so true, she was never going to let it go.

The two got dressed in a comfortable silence and moved to the front seat as Erin pulled the visor down to fix her hair.

Jay watched Erin for a few moments before he leaned over and placed a firm kiss on her lips, "Babe?"

"Yeah?" Erin asked as she ran a hand through her hair and looked over at her now fiance.

"I love you"

"I love you, too." Erin said, leaning over to give Jay a long slow kiss on the lips before opening the door and stepping out letting the cold air fill the heated car.

"See...good things happen when you let me drive" Jay teased as he opened his door and followed his girlfriend out into the night as the headlights of the tow truck came into view.

 ***~The End~***


End file.
